


我们的失败

by Toothbrushbuml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothbrushbuml/pseuds/Toothbrushbuml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean死后来到了天堂。但是比起这个沉沦在幻象里的Dean，Cass更喜欢当年鲜活的Dean。于是他开始不断地回到过去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们的失败

他有的时候会喜欢回到更加更加久远的过去，比如去到当年Dean刚从地狱回来，还没和Cass见面的时候。

他会飞进狭小黑暗的仓库，绕过成群叠堆的Cass，在边角的一个空位站定了下来。

 

那群Cass里面不断地有天使加入，也不断地有天使离去。仓库里挤挤攘攘的都是穿着风衣的天使，掉落的羽毛在空气不流通的空间里到处乱飞，伴随着扑扇翅膀的声音。没有太多立足的地方，紧挨着的旧皮鞋时不时地互相踩踏着。

但没人在意这些。无数双透着蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中都望向同一个地方，那边有个绿眼睛男人在焦虑中等待着一只他还不知道的天使的降临。而过会儿这只天使就会不懂事地打坏所有的灯泡大摇大摆地走进来，招来绿眼睛男人惊恐的一阵子弹，还把一把刀直戳戳地捅进天使的胸口。

这是早就熟知的故事，没人为了故事而来。

大家都只为了那双焦灼的绿眼睛。

 

 

回到天堂的时候，正好一朵烟花在Cass的头顶炸开。淡淡的硫磺味混合着草地里被踩踏着的枯草的气味扩散进Cass的鼻腔。无比熟悉的味道，熟悉到仿佛已经闻了几百年。

“你比以前更加闲不住了。”Dean见他来，别过脑袋对他说。这会儿Dean正躺在草地上，一脸闲适地看着那边少年模样的Sam放着烟花。

他撑起上半身坐了起来，拿手拍了拍旁边的草地。

Cass于是走向他，在他身边坐下。

“这是任务。”他撒着他唯一擅长的谎言。

“上帝设置的战斗程序就没个消停？”Dean拿手指敲了敲Cass的脑袋，“劳模模式就不能关上？”

“Dean。”Cass不怎么开心地看了他一眼。

Dean扁扁嘴：“我以为人老了都会喜欢上安逸点的日子的。”

“就像我，”他耸耸肩笑了起来，“我想我是一辈子也看不厌这些烟花了。”

爆炸声长久不息。Dean转过脸继续看着闪光的方向。

Cass也抬起头，却是看向Dean的脸。Dean高仰着头，半空中忽闪烟花一下下照亮他的脸，幸福的光彩几乎快要从他漂亮的眼睛里面溢出来。他笑得比任何时候都温和，纯粹的盛满着幸福的笑容。

他当然当然一辈子也看不厌这些，他的一辈子早就过去了，Cass暗想。

万能的上帝，早就用无尽的烟花和吃不完的派把一切苦难都冲刷走了。

 

“你来就为了这么看着我，天使大忙人？”直到一轮烟花又一次完毕，新的烟花即将再次炸裂，Dean才又把视线转向了依然专注地盯着他的Cass。Cass直勾勾的视线一向灼人，而天使的坏习惯直至今天也没好转，他就是这么盯着，把从来不直说的“我有事”三个字埋在视线里。

“不，没事，什么也没有。”天使挪动着的嘴唇一贯的干燥，一动不动的眼睛也艰涩地凝固着。

只是埋在他眼睛里的东西是Dean无法理解的，他也早就放弃试图理解,就像他现在放弃和Cass继续用眼神交换着互相都不知道的信息。他站起身来拍掉身上沾上的干草，烟花的爆鸣在瞬间停止，漆黑的夜空变成了飘溢着派香味的小屋。Dean走进厨房拥抱了妈妈，再转过身去，借用别人天堂的天使已经不见了踪影。

他只摇了摇头。

一切早就过去，这里可是天堂。

Dean坐在摆满派的餐桌前想着。

 

 

可Dean是对的，Cass确实闲不住了，他只想逃离那些派，逃离那个天堂。他无比怀念着十分钟前看见的Dean。

于是他飞过2009年的夜空，他听见路灯下有只天使说着“I will wait you then”然后开始等待。他顺着这句话所传往的方向飞去，飞进了破旧的汽车旅馆。

当Cass挤过堵在窗口的Cass们进到房间里的时候，Dean正挂了电话。他随意地把手机扔到床头柜上，立马沉进了睡梦中。睡眠女神的拥抱显然让Dean倍感舒适，酣甜的笑容在天启带来的无数死亡的疲惫中勾勒出来。

 

平静，安定。Cass不由得想起了Dean死去的那天。

 

 

而实际上那只是稀疏平常的一天。普普通通的一桩案子，平平凡凡的一场猎魔，只不过这一次的运气没那么好，Dean比往常少坚持了那么一会儿，Sam比往常慢了那么点儿，然后Dean安静地坐在了impala上等着Cass的到来。

在经历了所有这些之后，什么都不用担心什么都不用感受，就这么坐在impala上本该让Dean舒口气的。

“其实我很惊讶，以我的所作所为，死后还能去天堂。”Dean对着慢慢走来的Cass说道，“也许是因为我有个天使男朋友？”

“Death说让我来带走你。”正经的天使不理会已经死得透透的Dean的胡侃。

“真是善解人意。”Dean挑挑眉笑了笑。他从车前盖上跳了下来，走过去一把抓住了Cass伸向自己的手。

“走吧。”

Cass点点头，随即Dean就看到周围的事物都开始下坠，下坠，离自己越来越远。事物聚缩得越来越小，过会儿又蒙上了高空的水雾，不过几秒的时间，一切就都模糊不清，看上去就像是人世已经和自己隔离。

而事实也确实如此。

Cass感觉到了Dean几不可察的颤抖,还有Dean攥得越来越紧的手。

他在紧张，也许甚至是在害怕。即便是Cass也能感觉出来。这当然不同于乘坐飞机时的害怕，如今的Dean本该无所畏惧的了。

Cass也把手攥紧了一些作为回应。

“所以，”Dean开口说话，当然了，声音里也有那么些颤抖，“我现在是真的死了吗。”

Cass点头：“是的，无论从理论上还是从其他任何方面。”

他一会儿甚至还得回到地上去通知Sam关于Dean的死讯呢，他得去告诉Sam他的哥哥已经被自己安全送到了天堂。然后还得作为死者家属安慰安慰哭哭啼啼得像个女孩子的Sam，告诉他天堂是个很好的地方，Dean现在过得很开心。

“那我会像他们一样吗，永远都呆在自己的天堂里，就这么在幻觉里。”两人已经上升到了可以看见天堂全貌的高度，形形色色的天堂在Dean的面前展开，他指着那些天堂问着Cass。

Dean当然是想要个否定的答案，可惜Cass给不了这个。

“是的。”

“好吧，好吧。”Dean只能点点头。

“那我有机会逃跑吗。”他又突然说。

Cass看向了Dean的眼睛，而后者的眼神里却着实透露着他是认真的。

“如果有天我厌烦了所有这一切，”Dean比划着那些天堂，“我有机会从天堂逃跑吗？”

“事实上，把你复活并不是什么大事。你来天堂的次数比你想象中的多得多了。”这至少是个令人安心的答案。

“好，这很好，这很好。”Dean嘀咕着，而他们已经来到了Dean的天堂。

 

依然是一条路。漫长而又漫长，通向遥远的不知名的尽头。像是庆祝，入口处有烟花的爆鸣声传来。这是少年Dean和Sam放烟花的地方。

Dean站在路上，呆呆地看着烟花。良久，他才把仰着的头放了下来。

 

“让我去走一趟。”他曾经来过这里，但彼时他还要担心着两个大天使之间的战争，还得担心着无处不在追踪着自己的天使。

“我得去走一趟。”他对着Cass说，“在这儿等我。”

“我会等你的。”Cass回答，目送着Dean向那条路的另一端走去。

 

他当然会等，一如当年路灯下的Cass。他在草地上坐下来，安静地嗅着混合着淡淡硫磺味的枯草味。

只是天使计时器却不受克制地开始了计时。

滴答，滴答。

他得想办法让这停下来，并不是因为时间。时间压根什么都不是。四个小时算是什么，呆坐着一天又算是什么。所有数字在无穷大面前都算是什么？

 

可Cass确实害怕着什么。

只有一样东西是能和无穷无尽的日子相比的，只有一样。

 

“Cass。”Dean回来了，Cass掐掉了心里已经滴答数过六位数的表。他看上去疲惫得不得了，摇摇晃晃地走到Cass跟前，一下子栽倒在Cass身上，紧紧地抱着他。

 

只有一样东西是Cass害怕着的。

 

Dean在哭。

“Dean？”Cass试探性地发问。而Dean却深陷在哭泣中无法自拔。他什么反应也没有，只是抱得更加紧了一些。他甚至不再是压抑着哭泣，到后来直接哭出声来。

对于一个已经死去了的人来说，哭泣实在没有什么可责备的。

“你如果想哭可以尽情地哭，这是你的天堂，Dean。”Cass试图让Dean好过些，拍了拍Dean的背，却不自觉地吐出了自己也害怕着的那句话。

而听闻Cass的话，Dean连最后的矜持也放弃了，他嚎啕大哭起来，像是要把这辈子在世上受的苦全部用眼泪浇洗一遍。

他也确实哭了有那么久。直到Dean的哭泣里突然夹带了笑声，Cass知道自己最害怕的事情发生了。

“你知道吗，Cass。”Dean哽咽着开口，“Mom，Dad，Bobby，还有好多好多人，他们都在那儿。那不是假的。我能抱到他们。我，我亲吻了妈妈。她就跟我看到她的那些时候一样漂亮。她给我做了派，她，她……”

Dean说不下去了，难以抑制的狂笑和泪水堵住了他的嘴。

 

在无尽的时间面前，只有同样无尽的等待才是最可怕的。

 

“Cass，你得再等一会儿。”他又笑着哭了一会儿，突然抬起头来，“我想再去看看他们，我得过去。”

他一下子站了起来，快步沿着马路离去，脚步比他生前任何时候都要轻快。

滴答滴答的时间计数器又开始走了，只是这一次却远远不是走到六位数就停止下来。直到Cass也懒得再数Dean消失了几个零的时间，他才站起来去寻找Dean。

事实上没有什么事情比一只天使在天堂里寻找别人更加简单的事了。Dean也并没有走多远，他就在他儿时的家的幻觉里安静地睡着。

平静，安定。他侧躺在那儿，Cass一伸手就能触碰到他的结实的背，他平稳的呼吸鼓动着胸腔一起一伏。

 

但Cass知道，Dean Winchester彻底死了。

他永远地失去了Dean。

这注定是场无尽的等待。

 

 

而眼前在床上熟睡着的Dean却在宣告着这一切的等待都是Cass应得的。

甚至不到一个小时，Sam打电话来了，打破了Dean的睡眠。

天启，噢，他们聊的又是天启。

Cass几乎想要飞走了。所幸对话没有持续太久，Dean很快就又回到了床上。

床上的Dean正因为四个小时的睡眠而开心着呢。四个小时的睡眠意味着什么，也许是两场电影，也许是在天启中成千上万人的死亡。可对于Dean只是求之不得的一场睡眠。

 

而即便是四个小时的睡眠也无法得到实现。因为世界，因为天启，因为像Cass这样的天使。

睡梦中的Dean大概已经被带去了2014——被天使带去的。因为天启，因为想要让他承担起天启的天使。天堂强加给这对兄弟的东西太多。

 

Cass也是。

 

 

一辆黑色的雪佛兰从小树林里冲出来，拖拽着漏了气的轮胎呻吟着在长满荒草的空地上挣扎着爬行。背后的树林里突然冒出了冲天的火光，紧接着就是震耳欲聋的爆炸声。

雪佛兰在爆鸣中蹭着路沿停下来，撞开了几只原本坐在那儿望着雪佛兰的风衣天使。车里传来了男人们的笑声。

不过笑声很快就停止了。路边的Cass们不用往车里看也知道一定是那个穿着军绿夹克的男人用嘴堵住了车里的Cass的嘴。

 

Cass们着实喜欢回到过去的日子，但一时不落地跟着当年的Dean四处乱飞就无可避免地面临一些尴尬的场面，就像现在。

车内的动静实在是一目了然。

 

Dean的手指插在Cass乱糟糟的黑发里，把对方的头使劲按向自己。他无比贪婪地吮吸着Cass柔软的嘴唇，舔舐着对方的牙齿。而无论天使为人多久，他对这一切依然应付不来。他感觉到自己的舌头被Dean轻轻地啃咬着，可他根本不知道如何是好，只能不知所措地纠结着该把舌头缩回来还是主动伸进Dean的嘴里。

但Dean爱极了小天使茫然不知所措地样子，反而更加用力的亲吻着他，直到天使慌乱地抓着他的背，他在松开了紧扣在Cass后脑的手。沦为人类的天使一瞬间像是得到了救赎，大口地呼吸着空气，来维持身体必要的机能。

“我一直不知道你比我更加不需要呼吸，Dean。”

“要不是我不想好不容易从吸血鬼那儿捡回一条命却因为一个吻而把它搞丢的话，我大概直到晕过去都不想停下这个。”说着他又轻咬了一下Cass的嘴唇。

但他没在那已经红肿的地方停下来，他吮吸一点点往下走着，吻过Cass布满胡渣的下巴，又在Cass滚动的喉结处停下。他啃咬着Cass的喉结，在那上面留下了红红的咬痕，简直像是一只吸血鬼咬偏了地方。

“哈啊……”Dean的大手伸进Cass破破烂烂的T恤，轻轻抚过他瘦削的肩胛骨的时候，Cass忍不住扭动了一下。

“转过去，背对着我。”Dean在Cass耳边说。

“我们回旅馆再……”Cass抗议。没人知道是不是还有漏网的吸血鬼，毕竟这个巢穴里的吸血鬼数量实在是太多了。这里依然不是安全的地方，而他们俩的火力几乎已经消耗殆尽。

但Dean没听他的，直接扶上他的腰把他翻转了过来。他毫不客气地直接把Cass破得差不多了的T恤撕开。他现在只想就着血管里奔涌着的肾上腺素跟Cass来一发，去他妈的吸血鬼。

“性致正好。”Dean说着把胯部往前顶了顶，Cass感觉到了他裤子底下的硬物。

Dean俯下身亲吻着Cass的背部，原本应该长着他看不见的翅膀的地方。如今那双翅膀已经的的确确地消失了，但这个敏感带却成了Dean最爱玩弄的地方。

“Dean！”Cass突然惊叫起来，Dean立马摸出刚被扔到坐凳底下的手枪立起身来。

这实在是太遗憾了，他甚至连裤子都还没脱。

他看向车窗外，是一只吸血鬼。谢天谢地，那是一只已经被炸得半死不活的吸血鬼。他浑身是血，还有大片大片的烧伤，红着眼嘶吼着冲Impala走来。

“我要把他撕成小块喂狼。”Dean咬牙切齿地说。但他依然不得不拔出大刀，打开车门出去。他泄愤似的向那只吸血鬼射了几枪，但几发枪伤在他本身血肉模糊的身体上看起来一点儿也不严重，甚至还激怒了吸血鬼更加快速地向这里移动。Dean一点也不开心，只想早点结束这个，也向吸血冲了过去，直接挥刀了结了他的性命。

“回去吧。”Dean嫌恶地抹了一把脸上溅上的血，回到了Impala里。

站在路边看着的Cass们也一哄而散。

Cass看着空荡了的荒草地还有走远的Impala，也飞回了属于自己的时间。

 

 

但回到了天堂的Cass却没发现景色有什么变化。

 

一样的冒着浓烟的树林，荒草丛生的空地，一辆吱嘎作响的Impala。唯独不同的是这次从车里传来了急促的呼吸声和偶尔的呻吟。

Cass没有丝毫兴趣知道车里面发生了，尽管他早就知道。

车里不断传来酣畅淋漓的肉体碰撞声。这比刚才的情节可尴尬多了，Cass甚至不知道自己应该离开还是留下。

看着Dean操别人无疑是个噩梦，哪怕那个被操的人就是自己。

他向Impala靠近，从车窗里隐约看见了里面晃动的身影，Dean汗涔涔的背部一起一伏。他不愿想Dean身下在嘶哑着呻吟着的是谁，那让他感到眩晕。

他想要发出些声音来告诉Dean自己在这儿，但他却发不出声来。

他深知这才是Dean应当有的生活。那些他本该得到却因为自己这些乱七八糟的东西事情而没能得到的。他值得拥有毫不顾忌的睡眠和放纵的性爱，这是Cass没能给他的，这才是天堂存在的意义。

他看着车里的两人，他们这样疯狂地做爱也许能继续好几天。不会再有什么吸血鬼过来打断他们，不必再心惊胆战地担忧着这样那样的破事。

 

这是Dean应得的。

Cass不断地告诉自己。

 

但他没法让自己停止思考这些。思考的结果也总是相同。无论怎样地苦思冥想，Cass都没找到不对劲的理由。

他还有什么不满足的呢，Dean的天堂里到处都是Cass的影子。Cass自己甚至都没意识到他在Dean的生活里有这么重要。他甚至不知道自己应当为这个欣喜还是悲哀。无疑在这个天堂的幻象里自己才是被抛下的那个。

但Cass就站在这里，Dean甚至没有抬头看一眼他身下压着的Cass的实体就站在这里。在Dean的天堂里Cass总会开始怀疑自己的存在，仿佛自己才是幻象而Dean身下的那个才是真实的自己。

这种想法让他有些反胃。

他有些嫉妒。嫉妒谁？嫉妒他自己？

他想要带走Dean，把Dean带回人间，结束这种荒唐的感觉。事实上他也确实能够，Dean也赋予了他这样的权利。

只是这也是Dean的选择。

Dean选择了沉沦。

 

可Cass也一样，他没比Dean好到哪里去。当年Dean对他“Don’t ever change”的要求他没能遵守。他依旧成了一个瘾君子。一遍遍地吸食咀嚼着人间那十几年的生活。他发现自己与车里喘息着的Dean其实没有任何差别。

这是他俩的失败。

Cass不想呆下去了。他拍拍翅膀飞走，飞去随便的哪个时间，只要不是在天堂。

 

恍惚中他飞回到了天启刚结束的时候，一切刚安定下来，Dean在小林子里扫着落叶。

窸窣窸窣，除了扫把的声音没太多其他的声音，Cass有些混乱的气息也随着有规律的声音平静下来。虽然他其实并不需要呼吸。

而这儿还站着另外一只Cass，不是来自未来的一窝蜂的Cass，那是真实属于这个时候的Cass。但无论是这时候的Cass抑或是后来的Cass，大家都只是安静地站在那里，看着Dean一下一下挥动着的扫把。

仿佛这一切的等待都无比自然。

 

陆陆续续的有Cass飞走了，包括那只本就属于这里的Cass。但是Cass并不想离开，他想看到这场等待的尽头，他害怕回到未来那无止境的等待。直到大家都离开，林子里空空如也，Cass依然留在这里 ，看着Dean继续着他未完的工序。他的思绪却抑制不住地飞回天堂里的那个Dean身边去。

“Cass？”突然打破寂静的一声让Cass一惊。

“你还好吗？”Dean向他走来，“你在哭吗？”

一时间Cass几乎以为自己不小心回到了天堂，这个Dean理应无法看见自己。但又很快驳回了自己的观点。因为眼前的Dean的眼里全是担忧和关心，而那是早就在天堂里的Dean的脸上消失了的表情。

“不……我……”Cass抹抹眼睛试图否认，才发现自己的眼里似乎真的积蓄了泪水。

他不知道他有何可悲哀的。

“Hey，振作些！”Dean过来抱了抱他，没有任何附带意味的单纯的拥抱，可Cass几乎沉溺于其中，“额，虽然我不知道发生了什么，但你这样有些吓到我了，是发生了什么很严重的事吗？需要我的帮忙吗？”

Dean显得有些慌张，哭泣着的天使绝对不是什么好事。Cass的不做声更加让他担忧，他消失已久的友人突然以这样的姿态出现让他难以顺利思考究竟发生了什么。他只能继续拍拍Cass的背来表示安慰。

Cass突然发现自己已经想不起来上一次收到Dean的拥抱是在什么时候了，毕竟Dean的天堂里有无数的Cass可以去拥抱。他努力地想要记住这个感受，因为在永久的未来里或许他都难以感受到这份触感了。

 

永久的未来。

他必须得走了。

Cass伸出手指。Dean感到眼前晕眩了一下，等到视线恢复清晰的时候面前什么也没有，刚才也什么都没有发生。他对自己突然停下手头的活感到疑惑，最终继续投入到他的清扫中。

 

回到天堂的时候，正好一朵烟花在Cass的头顶炸开。淡淡的硫磺味混合着草地里被踩踏着的枯草的气味扩散进Cass的鼻腔。无比熟悉的味道，熟悉到仿佛已经闻了几百年。

Dean躺在那儿，看着头顶的烟花。

 

Cass总觉得想说些什么，但最终什么也没说，他再次飞走了。

 

 

他有的时候会喜欢回到更加更加久远的过去，比如去到当年Dean刚从地狱回来，还没和Cass见面的时候。

他会飞进狭小黑暗的仓库，绕过成群叠堆的Cass，在边角的一个空位站定了下来。


End file.
